Half-Blood in Hogwarts
by The Real Black Swan
Summary: Jessi is a wild teenage girl with adhd and dyslexia who's Idea of Fun is shopping and Painting with her friend Rachel. What she doesn't know is that everything she know's is a lie. So read to find out the story of Jessi the demigod daughter of (Who?) In Hogwarts. Set in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince & The Lost Hero up until the Mark of Athena
1. Hi Dude with a beardBye Bye Rachel

**Short Summary: Jessica or Jessi Saunders is your normal sixteen year old girl...NOT.**

**Jessi is a wild teenage girl with adhd and dxlesia who's Idea of Fun is shopping and**

**Painting with her friend Rachel. What she doesn't know is that everything she**

**know's is a lie. So read to find out the story of Jessi the**

**demigod daughter of (Who?) In Hogwarts. Set in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood**

**Prince & The Lost Hero ,The Son of Neptune and will Later Contain Spoilers from**

**the Mark of Athena.**

**Pairings: Percy/Annabeth Piper/Jason Frank/Hazel**

**Possible Pairings: Ron/Hermione Ron/OC Harry/ Ginny Harry/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did would I be here writing this?**

**Chapter 1- Hi Wierd Dude with a beard/ Bye Bye Rachel**

_Random Quote:"Can I say something about destiny? Screw destiny! If this evil thing_

_comes we'll fight it, and we'll keep fighting it until we whoop it. 'Cause destiny is just_

_another word for inevitable and nothing's inevitable as long as you stand up, look it in_

_the eye, and say 'You're evitable!'"_

— _Fred, Angel(I totally Love you if your know what this is. :)_

"So explain to me again why your going to Clarions Academy in Connecticut." Jessica Saunders said with a grunt a she attempted to comb her friends unruly red hair failing miserably. "Because I promised my dad." Rachel retorted indignantly. Jessi pretended to look shocked "Since when have you ever listened to your dad ever? ", Rachel began to open her mouth but Jessi put up her fingers in her face. "Uh Uh I'm not finished yet and why did you fly back to New York when it was under attack was for _Percy Jackson?_

Inquiring minds want to know? Rachel blushed slightly and sighed "Yes... but it doesn't matter he has a girlfriend now." Jessi thought for a moment "You told me about her Annabelle or Annablue." Rachel turned around "Her names Annabeth and she's my friend now." Jessi gave a small smile and sighed then gave a grunt as she attempted to her hair brush from her friends head. She gave a grunt as she fell back on her bed. "Oh My Gosh!" she said in disbelief "You just broke my brush. " Rachel gave a fake smile "Oops so sorry." she said with a shrug. Jessi grabbed Rachel's brush and quickly snatched it and broke it in half. Rachel stopped smiling "You broke my brush.."She said pretending to whine. Jessi gave a smirk "Well, you broke mine first."

"Jessi" Her mother yelled "Rachel's car is here to pick her up!" Jessi gave a displeased sigh. "She's on her way, Come on Rachel I'll walk you to your car." Both girls rode the elevator in silence they soon reached Rachel's car. "Well I'll be seeing you." Rachel said softly. Both girls looked at each other "I have something for you." Both girls said at the same time and both pulled out folded pieces of canvas. "You first Jessi." Rachel said. "It's for your dorm at your new school your turn." She said as she handed Rachel the folded canvas. "Well I made a you a poster too." HONK. Both girls looked startled and began to laugh as they hugged each other goodbye. "Bye Rach." Jessi said weakly. "See ya Jessi." Rachel said as she climbed into her car. Jessi stood their until Rachel's car wasn't visible anymore.

Jessi gave a sigh and decided to take a walk turning around she began to walk until. Oof "Hey watch were your going pric-" Jessi looked up to see a man with twinkling blues eyes the the longest beard ever staring down at her . Getting up she gave the man a glare. "Look I don't have any money all-right." she said raising her hands and backing away. The man seemed unfazed "Have you decided to join us at hogwarts Ms. Saunders." Jessi looked at him again. "Hog What? "I think we best have this chat inside." He quickly grabbed her arm and Jessi instinctively closed her eyes. When Jessi opened her yes she was surprised to find herself laying on a couch in her living room with the smell of her mother's tea wafting in she turned slightly and could hear her mother talking . "So are you sure she'll be safe ?" Her mother said quietly. "Abigail I assure you there is nowhere safer than hogwarts." The man said in a British? accent. Jessi quickly rolled out of the bed and walked toward the kitchen. "Ok mom what the heck is hogwarts?" She demanded. Her mother looked at the old man and gave a sigh "Hogwarts is a school of witch craft and wizardry which is were I'm going to send you for a little while." Jessi looked at her "Why?" Her mother looked at her."Because that was where I went to school and it' the only place I know you'll be safe for

now until they come I'm just surprised they hadn't come before." What hadn't come before?" She asked. "That is a story for another time." The old man said "I'll come get

Miss Saunders at 10:30 am tomorrow. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore." The man nodded and spun disappearing on the spot. "Jessi." her mother said Jessi looked at her "Don't Just Don't."


	2. Gaea

Short Summary: Jessica or Jessi Saunders is your normal sixteen year old girl...NOT.

Jessi is a wild teenage girl with adhd and dxlesia who's Idea of Fun is shopping and

Painting with her friend Rachel. What she doesn't know is that everything she

know's is a lie. So read to find out the story of Jessi the

demigod daughter of (Who?) In Hogwarts. Set in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood

Prince & The Lost Hero ,The Son of Neptune and will Later Contain Spoilers from

the Mark of Athena.

Pairings: Percy/Annabeth Piper/Jason Frank/Hazel

Possible Pairings: Ron/Hermione Ron/OC Harry/ Ginny Harry/OC

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did would I be here writing this?

**Chapter 2 Gaea**

"Tell me what's going on I'm ready to hear it?" Jessi said walking into her mother's room with her arms folded. After a hour of eating chocolate and angry tears Jessi was ready to hear what her mother had to say. Abigal sighed as she looked at her daughter "Sweetheart it's a long story that I don't think your ready to here..." she said softly. Jessi gave an angry snort "So I'm ready to be sent to a place called Hogwarts that I know nothing about she replied. "At least tell me about it. Please Mom." Abigal looked into her daughter's golden eyes and smiled. "Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards swwetheart..." Jessi's eyes widened "So I'm a witch?" Jessi asked sitting on her mother's bed.

Abigal shook her head " Not quite sweetheart..." Jessi looked slightly disappointed "Oh then what am I and why do I have to go there?" She asked. "I can't tell you what you are sweetheart you have to learn that yourself and your going there you can be safe.." she said, "Before you ask I can't tell you from what either." she said before Jessi could get the words out.. "But I do have a gift for you?" Jessi smiled softly "ooo a present" She said giggling slightly...Abigal smiled and handed her a small box "Here." Jessi opened the box and gasped in the box was a dagger with a golden hilt "Mom you just gave me a dagger..." She began. Abigal sighed "Sweetie touch the top of the hilt." She instructed. Jessi nodded and did so and the dagger had grown into a long sword carefully Jessi ran her finger over the blade..."Woah" Was all she could manage to say softly.."This is mine." She said touching the hilt again making it a dagger once more...Abigal nodded "Yes it is.." She said touching her daughters face her brown eyes meeting her daughters golden eyes. " Promise me to be safe ok?" Jessi nodded staring at her mother her dark skin seemed to glow. "I will- Mom I promise." She said standing up and kissing her mother on the head and slowly backing out the room to pack.

When Jessi got to her room she locked the door behind her and stared at the dagger as she laid on her bed "So we have another one..." Jessi looked around "Who's there?" The voiced laughed a cold laugh making Jessi shudder " Little hero it doesn't matter where you go you can't escape fate child you of all people should know that..." The woman's voice whispered "Stop Leave me alone." Jessi replied fearfully.."Look into your dagger hero..." Jessi closed her eyes and willed the voice to leave, but instead she saw a woman in a forest green robe will small amounts of gold and white. She had black hair that was the same color as tilled soil and she had a beautiful face her eyes, were green and black, like the crust of the earth when she smiled at her it was a cruel smile.."Your not one of the seven, but your important, to important to let live I helped create you child and soon enough I'll destroy you." Jessi opened her eyes quickly and looked around and fearfully raised her dagger and looked into it she gasped as she saw a pair of kaleidoscope eyes looking back at her. Startled Jessi quickly put it back into the box..."What the hell?" She whispered to herself as she her head on her pillow falling in an almost deathly, peaceful, and dreamless sleep.

**Ok Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but school has really stressed me out but I'm going to keep writing so I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review.**


	3. Good Bye New York Hello Hogwarts

**Short Summary: Jessica or Jessi Saunders is your normal sixteen year old girl...NOT. **

**Jessi is a wild teenage girl with ADHD and dyslexia who's Idea of Fun is shopping and **

**Painting with her friend Rachel. What she doesn't know is that everything she **

**know's is a lie. So read to find out the story of Jessi the **

**demigod daughter of (Who?) In Hogwarts. Set in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood **

**Prince & The Lost Hero ,The Son of Neptune and will Later Contain Spoilers from **

**the Mark of Athena. **

**Pairings: Percy/Annabeth Piper/Jason Frank/Hazel **

**Possible Pairings: Ron/Hermione Ron/OC Harry/ Ginny Harry/OC **

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did would I be here writing this? **

**Chapter 3- Good Bye New York Hello Hogwarts **

"Morning mom." Jessi said sitting down at the table next to her mom grabbing a bagel. Jessi was attempting poorly to be cheerful and happy, but she was failing miserably. She was now leaving home to go to another country "Wait," she said softly running her hand through her short black hair. "Where is Hogwarts exactly mom?" She asked. "Scotland in the country." Her mother answered causally. Jessi nearly choked on her water. "Scotland? Scotland?" She repeated with a gasp. Her mother nodded with a sigh "Jessi call down it isn't that bad. You'll be home before you know it." Jessi swallowed hard and nodded not wanting to argue. "Right before I know it of course." She said trying to make her voice sound calmer. Abigail sighed again "Look I know this won't be any consolation but I have another surprise for you." Jessi raised her head slightly "Really?" A bit of happiness creeping into her voice. Abigail nodded and opened the front doo.r

A woman with pale skin and long grey hair with soft green eyes walked in with a dark-skinned man with black and white hair and warm brown eyes. Jessi's golden eyes widened "Uncle Saul! Aunt Sophie!" Jessi smiled and ran toward the door to hug her adopted Uncle and Aunt. "Amoureux." Said Sophie replied kissing her cheek. Saul laughed as he hugged Abigail and the hugged Jessi. Sophie smiled at Jessi. "Now what did I just say?" Jessi smiled "You just called me sweetheart in French I think?" Sophie smiled "Exactement." Jessi smiled softly and lead them to the living room sitting down on the floor while the adults sat on the couch. Sophia picked up the box she and Saul had brought for Jessi. "Here you go Amoureux." She said handing Jessi a large box. Jessi opened the box and looked inside and her brows furrowed in confusion. "Uh thanks for the stick?" She said holding a what she thought was a stick. Her mother and the others looked at her and began to laugh. Jessi frowned "What?" She asked. Abigail smiled at her daughter. "That's a wand Jessi." Jessi's eyes widened

"Really? cool." She looked at the wand and pointed it at the table. "Abracadabra." She said expecting something to happen but when it didn't she waved the wand and gasped when sparks flew out of the end. "Cool!" She exclaimed with a laugh turning to Saul and Sophie. "We wanted you to have it-it was made for someone else." Sophie said softly. Jessi smiled and reached over to hug her. "That's Ebony and Unicorn tail hair it's perfect for you." Saul said smiling as he continued "Someone who will hold fast to her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from her purpose." Jessi smiled brightly at his comment. "Unicorn tail hair bonds strongly to it's first user which is you." Sophie said smiling softly though there was a hint of sadness in her smile. Not wanting to see her look sad Jessi turned to her mother "What's your wand like mom?" She asked Abigail smiled and reached into her pocket and pulled out a wand. "It's cherry and dragon heart string." She said with a smile. "Only for one who has exceptional self-control and strength of mind." Sophie commented "Perfect for your mother." Abigail smiled and put the wand back in her pocket. "Jessi?" she asked. Jessi looked up at her mother. "The animals weren't hurt making these and I know it's silly but were they." Saul looked at her "I don't think the animals were hurt much." He said honestly. "Oh" Jessi said. "You should take care of magical creatures that would be perfect for you." He continued. Abigail and Sophie nodded in agreement.

"I hope you're in Ravenclaw." Said Sophie said smiling while Saul smirked and shook his head. "Gryffindor definitely Gryffindor like me." Saul said chuckling. "What house were you in mom." Jessi asked "Hufflepuff." Abigail responded proudly. Saul snorted and chuckled grabbing a donut of the table taking a bite. "So are you ready to head to Hogwarts Jessi?" He asked. Jessi's brows furrowed slightly and shrugged. "I guess it's just that I'll be there by the end of tonight and I know nothing about magic or anything." Abigail smiled sadly and put her hand on her daughter's cheek. "I know but you are Jessica B. Saunders you can handle anything." She said confidently. Jessi smiled and squeezed her mother's hand. "Your right I can handle anything." She said though not as confident as her mother sounded. "Come on Amoureux finish opening your present." Sophie said softly. Jessi smiled and turned back to the box in front of her.

Thirty minutes later Jessi had seen all the rest of her gifts which included all her school books, clothes, and a necklace with a few dresses. When Jessi asked about the dresses Saul chuckled and responded. "Just if you end up in the Slug Club I heard he's teaching again." Jessi eyebrow raised at the word Slug as she put the clothes into the box and stood up Well I should get ready you know for this wonderful journey." She said laughing softly. Saul and Sophie stood up as well. "We should be go too." They said both giving Jessi a hug as they walk toward the door. "Bye Jessi, Be good." They chorused as they walked out the door. "Bye." Jessi said softly as she ran her hand through her hair and picked up the box and headed to her room to finish her packing and she closed the door. "Finally alone at last." She thought as she sat down on her bed and pulled out her want and stared at it letting a tear slide down her cheek putting the wand back in it's box she looked around her room and took down three photos of her wall. One was her mom and her dressed up as Princesses when she was 8, one was of Saul and Sophie, and finally one of her and Rachel at an art show.

With the thought of Rachel, Jessi frowned and bit her lip. "I better tell her." She said outloud picking up her cell phone for a moment Jessi just stared at the screen. Jessi knew that telling her friend that she was going to Scotland out of the blue would suck badly. Then again Rachel didn't even bother to tell Jessi she was leaving until yesterday which Jessi played off as fine even though she had been hurt by her just telling her "Hey I going to that camp that stupid Percy Jackson I told you all the time about goes to and oh I'm also going to Clarion's academy." Jessi bit her lip again feeling guilty that she hated a guy she didn't even know and probably didn't she existed she thought almost bitterly . Pushing her thoughts aside Jessi sighed and dialed Rachel's number. It's rang twice before it went to voicemail. "Damn it." She thought thinking of what to say in her message. "Hey this is Rachel I'm probably busy right now" Rachel's voice over the phone said "Or she just doesn't want to talk to you so leave a message." Jessi smiled as she heard her own voice talking. "Jessi..." Rachel admonished on the phone "Just leave a message after the beep bye." With that Jessi heard the beep and began to talk."Hey Red it's me Jessi I have some news I-I'm going to boarding school too in Scotland my mom told me last night so umm yeah that's all I had to say I'll talk to you later I guess. Bye?" She said quickly hanging up and turning off her phone sighing she stood up and opened her closet where she had put the clothes she was wearing since she had no clue about what wizards wore she picked out dark jeans, a t-shirt, and a pink blazer. "I hope I don't look to weird" she thought picking up her clothes and heading to the bathroom.

An hour later Jessi was packed finally and sitting on her couch ready to go with a box of donuts and ice cream her mom had enchanted to not melt so quickly. "Where is he?" She asked her mom. With that the man from before stood there. "Abigail." He said hugging her mother and turning to Jessi. "Ms. Saunders." He said. For a moment Jessi just stared at him. He was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. "I wonder who did that to him." Jessi thought. Lastly she looked at his eyes which were a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue. "Hi," Jessi said nervously. "Professor Dumbledore is here to take you on the train dear." Her mother said maintaining a big smile. "Oh ok," She said turning to face Dumbledore."So um do you mind if I call you Professor D?" She asked with a straight face. "Jessi..." Her mother admonished while Dumbledore simply grinned. "Yes you may call me Professor D." He replied with a chuckle. Jessi giggled as she picked up her suite case. "Shall we go then?" She asked wanting to departure to be as quick as possible so she wouldn't cry. Her mother nodded and hugged her tightly. "I love you." she said softly in Jessi's ear. " I love you too." Jessi whispered back and she stepped back and turned to Dumbledore who was holding out his hand. Jessi reluctantly grabbed it looking confused. Immediately Jessi felt sick and closed her eyes when she felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from her and re-doubled his grip she shut her eyes tighter and the next thing she knew everything went black. She felt like she was being pressed very hard from all directions. She couldn't breathe and there were iron bands tightening around her chest, her eyeballs felt like they were being forced back into her head and her ear-drums were being pushed deeper into her skull. When they moving stopped Jessi felt her gag and she struggled to stand up straight.

When she opened her eyes she saw a sign and a train. "Platform nine and three-quarters the Hogwarts express." she read aloud turning to Dumbledore. "This will take you to school where I will see you later this evening during the banquet." Jessi nodded dumbstruck looking at all the people some of which were staring at her and Dumbledore. "Well I must be off." Dumbledore said hearing him Jessi turned around. "Wait." She said but she didn't see him anymore sighing she made her way through the crowd. "Excuse me." she said loudly as became more and more aware of how her accent stood out here. "I don't have an accent." She thought as she stepped on to the train "They do as she walked forward she accidentally bumped in an older man enormously fat, bald, old man with and an enormous, silver, and walrus like mustache. "I'm so sorry sir." She said helping him up and brushing the lint of her pants. "No harm done." He said chuckling giving her a once look over. "What's your name child?" He said chuckling as they both moved out-of-the-way to let the others pass by them. "Jessica or Jessi Saunders." She said holding out her hand. "Saunders." He said "Abigail Saunders daughter?" He said smiling "I thought Abby had died she was always such a great potions student." He said smiling fondly. "How is she?" he asked but continued without letting her talk. "Never mind you can tell me in the compartment with the others I have other students there care to join us?" He said smiling at her. Jessi smiled back nervously but replied. "Of course." she said picking up her suitcase and following him.

**Ok guys that's chapter three I hope you like it next chapter will be the rest of the train ride, the sorting hat and making a kinda bad impression on the golden trio. What house would you like Jessi to be in tell me in your review. Anyways I'll see you later bye :)**

** Amoureux- Sweet heart**

**Exactement- Exactly  
**

**I looked these up on google translate so if I messed up the french I apologize. **


End file.
